User blog:Random man 16/U.S. Army (WWII) vs. Red Army
The U.S. Army, American soldiers that bravely fought against Nazi Germany from the beaches of Normandy, to the Ardenne forest. vs. The Red Army, Soviet soldiers that brutally destroyed 80% of of Nazi Germany's Wehrmacht, and took the fight all the way to the German capital! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Red Army Charges in with: TT-33.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 PPSh-41.jpg|PPSh-41 Mosin_Nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant M1891/30 SovietMachete.jpg|Soviet Machete File:RGD33.gif|RGD-33 The U.S. Army fights back with: 400px-COLTM1911_1913.jpg|M1911 CoD1_Weapon_Thompson.png|M1 Thompson 800px-M1-Garand-Rifle.jpg|M1 Garand 180px-Ka-bar.gif|KA-BAR 179px-200px-MK2_grenade_DoD.jpg|MK 2 grenade X-Factors Brutality: U.S. Army - 75 Red Army - 100 The Red Army was very brutal, and it's soldiers where willing to destroy anyone, and anything in there path. Training: U.S. Army - 80 Red Army - 60 During the early days of WWII The U.S. Army didn't have enough supplies to properly train the large numbers of new recruits that came in after the U.S. entered the War. Alot of new recruits literally had to use sticks as "rifles", and rocks as "Hand grenades" while at boot camp. This problem was solved later in the war when the U.S. Army became better supplied. Red Army recruits on the other hand had to deal with being given poor, and rushed training for nearly the entire war. Logistics: U.S. Army - 100 Red Army - 80 The U.S. Army was known for having the best supplied soldiers in WWII. Contrary to popular belief, the Red Army had a pretty decent flow of supplies coming in from Soviet Factorys, but it still wasn't able to match the U.S.'s logistical power. Will to Fight: U.S. Army - 85 Red Army - 100 The Red Army was fighting a war for national survival, The entire Soviet Population was willing to fight to the death for the protection of the motherland. Alot of Americans also felt the same way, but the spirit was much stronger in the Soviet Union since they where actually fighting part of the war on there own territory, and there where some Americans that even questioned the U.S. involvement in the war. The Battle Red Army: U.S. Army: Right after the victory of the Soviet Union over Nazi Germany in May of 1945, a Unit of Red Army soldiers are occupying a ruined city in Germany. Nearby, There is a small group of U.S. Army soldiers that are approaching the city from the west. The American soldiers are on a mission to take German wonder weapon secrets from a factory inside the city so the Soviets can't use it. There is a small squad of six Red Army soldiers guarding the factory. When the six American soldiers get close to the factory a Red Army soldier spots them, and yells "Злоумышленники!" (English:Intruders!) One of the American soldiers shoots him through the heart with an M1 Garand, and the Red army soldier's body falls to the ground. The Rest of fallen soldier's comrades hear his alert, and quickly arrive at the scene. A Red Army soldier fires his PPSh-41 at an American Soldier, and fills his body with lead. The American soldiers run for cover while being shot at by the Soviets. An American soldier that is sitting behind a pile of rubble pulls the pin of a MK 2 grenade. The American Soldier yells "Frag out" and throws the grenade at the Soviets. A Red Army soldier yells "Granata", The Soldiers scramble to try to get away from the grenade, but one of the Red Army soldiers are caught in the blast. A Red Army soldier is able to pick off an American soldiers with a Mosin-Nagant right after The grenade explosion. The four remaining U.S. Army soldiers storm into the factory. The Red Army soldiers also enter the factory. The American soldiers walk through the hallways with there guns up, and the squad leader taking point. The Americans see a soviet standingdown one of the hallways, the squad leader shoots him with his M1 Thompson. The U.S. Army soldiers rotate the point position, The squad leader takes the center while the private behind him takes point. The Americans advance down the hallway, and turn the corner into another hallway. A Red army soldier in the hallway badly wounds the American taking point with his PPSH-41, throws an RGD-33 grenade, and runs into a room. The American knows that he has no other options, so the wounded soldier takes the RGD-33, and puts it under him so his body can absorb the blast. The grenade kills him, but he saves his fellow soldiers. An American corporal avenges his fallen friend by assaulting the room that the Red Army soldier is in, and quickly shooting him with an M1911 pistol. The three remaining U.S. Army soldiers reach the room with the German wonder weapon secrets. They take the papers, and try to run out of the factory with them. Just before they exit the building a Red Army officer, and private attack them. The Red Army officer shoots the the squad leader with his Tokarev TT-33, and the Soviet private shoots the corporal with his PPSh-41. The American private shoots the Red Army officer with the last bullet in his M1 Garand, and kills him. The Soviet soldier attempts to kill the last American with his PPSH-41 but is disappointed when he finds out he's out of ammo. The American soldier takes out his KA-BAR, and the Red Army soldier takes out his Soviet Machete. The American soldier charges at the Red Army soldier with his KA-BAR, and trys to stab him, but the Red Army soldier blocks the KA-BAR with his Soviet Machete. The Red Army soldier retaliates by swinging his Machete at the American. The American soldier dodges the blade, and takes the this opportunity to slice the Soviet's neck, and stab him in the chest with the KA-BAR. The U.S. Army Soldier raises his KA-BAR up and yells in victory. This battle will be one of the incidents that fuel cold war aggression between the United States and the Soviet Union. Winner: U.S. Army The experts opinions The experts believe when it comes to two warriors from similar eras, the winning factors are miniscule, but they matter. The semi-auto M1 gave the U.S. Army that slight tip in an otherwise closely matched battle where SMG's and grenades are closely matched. Up-close the Army had a clear advantage with a superior pistol and knife, and while the Russians are determined and very good marksmen, they simply aren't bringing the stopping power (.45 ACP did superbly well in an urban enviornment like the ones the Russians where used to fighting in), rate of fire or logistical powers to win them the day - sure their weapons may be reliable, but if they're undersupplied they're gonna be in trouble if they don't have enough bullets to shoot. The U.S. Army didn't have that issue, and along with the M1 Garand and Thompson combined to make one powerful punch, this is what gave them the victory. Thanks goes to El Alamein for providing his expertise. Category:Blog posts